


Tip our glasses to no direction

by coricomile



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Van Days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-19
Updated: 2011-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coricomile/pseuds/coricomile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: trying to have stealthy sex so the others don't find out (and failing).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tip our glasses to no direction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [likeasugarcube](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeasugarcube/gifts).



Patrick is doing his best to keep the potentially embarassing noises in his chest locked away behind the sealed gate of his bitten lip. He can't, however, keep the seat from squeaking every time he rocks up into --

Jesus Christ,  _Pete's hand is in his pants_. 

Patrick bites back another pitiful whimper and closes his eyes. He thinks that, what with Pete doing him the awesome favor of getting him off, he should reciprocate. Pete's mouth closes in around a soft spot on Patrick's jaw, and all thoughts Patrick may have had are gone, replaced with  _Pete is touching my dick and I am one hundred percent awake._

The van goes over a bump and Patrick screws his eyes shut tighter. If he can't see Andy driving or Joe dozing off against the window up in the passenger's seat, that means they can't see him squirming as Pete's fingers trail down to his balls. Right? Right.

Patrick doesn't fight it when Pete nudges him over into the window, or when Pete shoves two of his fingers into Patrick's mouth. Patrick just sucks on them and tries to ignore the fact that they still taste a little like Doritos, hips jerking up against Pete's fist desperately.

Pete licks his neck again, and Patrick loses it, groaning wetly around Pete's fingers. Pete grins as he slides his hand out of Patrick's jeans, as he pulls his wet fingers from Patrick's mouth. He presses a kiss to the corner of Patrick's parted lips and wipes his hands on his own jeans.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't just watch you break a law," Andy says, glancing up in the rearview mirror. Pete waves a dismissive hand at him.

"You don't believe in laws," he says. 

Patrick does his best to sink into the seat and die.


End file.
